plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Far Future - Day 20
|image = Far Future - Day 20.png |Type = Save Our Seeds |Flag = Two |Diff = Hard |Zombie = |FR = Mower Launch |NR = A money bag |Objective 1 = Survive and protect the endangered plants |before = Far Future - Day 19 |after = Far Future - Day 21}} Far Future - Day 20 is the 20th level of Far Future. This is the final Save Our Seeds level in this world. To complete this level, the player must protect five Starfruits which are premium plants. When this level is finished the first time, the player unlocks Mower Launch, an Upgrade. Difficulty *Being a Save Our Seeds level, it can be very difficult if no strategy is set within the first wave. Strategies Strategy 1 *'Suggested plants' **Sunflower (or Sun-shroom) **Infi-nut **Snapdragon **Blover **E.M.Peach **Cherry Bomb **Laser Bean *First, plant sun-producing plants on the left side of the Starfruits. When two regular zombies come, you can see this level is hard if you do not set up your defenses quickly. *Plant two Infi-nuts, one at the left side and one at the right side of the Starfruits. While you are planting, do not forget to plant offensive plants to defend them. Be ready for an ambush. *Many Bug Bot Imps will land on the left side. If you did not plant any of the offensive or defensive plants, you will need to use a Cherry Bomb or waste a lawn mower. Meanwhile, on the right side, a Robo-Cone Zombie will appear, and you need to feed Plant Food on Infi-nuts to create shields. Use an E.M.Peach to stun the machines. **If you are fast, use a Blover to blow the Bug Bot Imps away while they are in mid-air. *After you finished the first flag, you will have trouble both on the left side and on the right side. Try to use Plant Food on offensive plants to deal them. A Mecha-Football Zombie will appear. Use another E.M.Peach to stun it. Then, focus on killing it before it pushes your Starfruit. If it pushes it, Bug Bot Imps will be able to eat the Starfruit easily. If the Infi-nut's shield is eaten, create another one by using Plant Food. *In the final wave, you need to be very careful. Plant many plants as you can to protect both your house and the Starfruits at all cost. Use a Cherry Bomb to kill the Mecha-Football Zombies. Strategy 2 :Created by This strategy can complete the level without premium content, Plant Food, gemium plants, or losing any lawn mowers. *'Required plants' **Sunflower **Wall-nut **Tall-nut **Snapdragon **E.M.Peach **Cherry Bomb **Spikerock Plant two columns of Sunflowers in the back columns. Protect the Starfruit with Tall-nuts and Wall-nuts, starting with the middle lanes first. If a Buckethead or Conehead zombie is somehow getting close at the beginning and defensive plants have not recharged, use a Cherry Bomb or stall it with a Sunflower. Fill up the column behind the Starfruit with Snapdragons. When the first Bot Swarm arrives, let them all hatch and then freeze them with an E.M.Peach. The Starfruit will finish them with minimal losses to the Sunflowers, if any. Meanwhile, plant Spikerocks in front of the Sunflowers as you build sun to nullify the Bug Bots completely, then more ahead of the Tall-nuts/Wall-nuts. Be sure to heal defensive plants and use Cherry Bombs and E.M.Peaches to control the vehicle enemies, especially the final Mecha-Football Zombie. If you use Plant Food, Snapdragon's Plant Food attack and buffs to the defensive plants will finish this level easily. Gallery FR FF D20.png|First time reward in Far Future - Day 20 Screenshot_2015-06-28-19-52-53.png|First flag by Screenshot_2015-06-28-19-56-43.png|Final flag by ThisUserLikesOreo Screenshot_2015-06-28-19-59-09.png|Finished by ThisUserLikesOreo Walkthrough Triva *This is the first level created in the game to let the player use a premium plant for free. Category:Brain Busters Category:Save Our Seeds Category:Levels with two flags Category:Levels with pre-placed plants